Cause I don't know
by OhHanaxx
Summary: [CHAPTER 1] Hunhan story . Sehun dan Luhan yang bersahabat hingga mereka dewasa. Akankah persahabatan mereka terjalin dengan baik saat mereka sudah mengenal arti saling menyayangi lawan jenis?. "Kita sahabat kan?" "Ya, aku sahabat mu"


Tittle; everthing about sehun

HAPPY READING YEOROBUN..

.

.

.

Oh sehun pintar, luhan mengakuinya karena mereka berangkat ke jepang kemarin untuk olimpiade sains dan hanya dia dan sehun yang membawa pulang medali ke tanah airnya .

Oh sehun keren , luhan mengakuinya saat kemarin dirinya hampir tertabrak sepeda tapi dengan cepat sehun menolongnya

Oh sehun itu populer, luhan sangat mengakuinya saat ia membuka loker miliknya dan banyak sekali surat terror . yang isinya 'jauhkan sehun oppa kami atau kau yang tidak selamat' . hei! Memangnya kenapa. Astaga. Saat aku lahir pun sehun disebelahku

Oh sehun

Oh sehun

Oh sehun

Dan yang paling luhan akui adalah sehun yang bahkan selalu ada saat ia membutuhkannya .

"jadi pulang denganku hari ini lu ?"nah itu sehun.

Luhan tersenyum manis. "ya. Tapi antarkan aku ke kedai bubble ya" ujar luhan sambil mengeluarkan jurus deer eyesnya .

"matamu, matamu , matamu luhan. Astaga" sehun mencibir sambil mencubit pipi luhan . ia sangat mengakui kalau gadis manis ini bisa menyihir orang dengan tatapan matanya yang berbinar itu.

"kan kufikir kau tidak mau sehun.." jawabnya sambil cemberut

"bagaimana kau bisa berfikir seperti itu? Bukankah kita sahabat? Aku juga tidak mungkin menduakan mu"

Sahabat ya? Kenapa tidak boleh menduakan?

Luhan langsung tersenyum miris menyadari kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir oh sehun. Luhan sangat sakit setiap mendengar ucapan sehun yang telak seakan-akan luhan memang hanya seorang sahabat untuk sehun. Bukan karena tidak terima. Hanya saja luhan benar benar mendengar hatinya berteriak ngilu saat ia tau bahwa perasaannya bahkan lebih dari seorang sahabat.

Tapi ya. Hanya satu orang yang menyadari semuanya. Hanya luhan yang menyadari bahwa ada rasa ingin memiliki diantara mereka berdua .

Kyungsoo pernah bilang bahwa laki-laki dan perempuan seharusnya tidak menjalin suatu hubungan persahabatan walau dari mereka sudah kenal dari kecil. Karna hal itu akan menjadi ketergantungan yang bersifat permanen. luhan bahkan sangat menyadari bahwa selama hidupnya ia bahkan tidak pernah jauh dari sehun

"mengapa melamun?"

Sehun mensejajarkan langkah nya dengan luhan. Ia menyadari bahwa luhan tertiggal beberapa langkah dibelakangnya Karena wanita itu melamun. Wajahnya juga terlihat sangat konyol dengan tatapan matanya yang kosong . "aku tidak apa-apa" luhan menggeleng.

. Bruk!

"hoi bro!"

Dua orang laki-laki setinggi tiang menabrak punggung luhan dengan sengaja . dan dengan gerakan reflek sehun melindunginya dengan pelukan. Sontak hal itu membuat luhan memerah

"are you okay lu?" Luhan mengangguk dan melepaskan diri dari sehun "ya. Aku baik"

"bisakah lain kali kalian hati-hati" sehun menatap dua orang laki-laki didepannya dengan tatapan tidak bersahabatnya

"santai sehun. Aku tidak akan merebut wanitamu"

"jika kau merebutnya sekalipun , luhan akan tetap dipelukanku"

Luhan menjerit dalam hati. Apa-apaan lelaki ini , dipelukannya . heol. Luhan bahkan lebih yakin kalau ia berasa dalam hati sehun.  
Astaga, hal apa yang aku pikirkan , runtuk luhan

"aku hanya ingin mengajak mu ke lapangan. Jongin ingin mengajak Genie School sparing bola. Ikut tidak?"

Sehun melirik luhan , ia tau luhannya sangat tidak rela kalau tiba-tiba saja ia pergi bersama teman-temannya . bibirnya saja sudah tertekuk seperti itu

"tidak. Aku akan menemani luhan ke kedai" Sehun mengetatkan genggaman tangannya pada luhan .

"aku tidak percaya dia bisa pergi sendirian" lanjut sehun

"ohh. Oh . oke . aku akan pergi dengan jongdae saja kufikir"

Chanyeol dan yifan segera berlalu setelah mendengar penolakan tegas sehun. Seharusnya mereka ingat bahwa sehun tidak akan pernah mau pergi kalau luhan ada bersamanya.

* * *

"bagaimana kalau hari ini kita memesan rasa yang beda?"

Luhan mendongak menatap sehun di sampingnya . sepatu yang ia pakai saat ini sangat tidak membatu dalam hal mengatur tinggi badannya. Solnya sangat pendek seperti sepatu sekolah pada umumnya .

"bagaimana ya"

Sehun menggerling nakal menatap luhan . ia bangga karna kebanyakan hari nya ia gunakan untuk menggoda gadis rusa ini. Yang pasti akan di balas dengan sifarlt luhan yang menggemaskan

"yasudah. Lagi pula aku tidak memaksa" bibirnya merengut, langkahnya ia percepat. Luhan kesal. Astaga, apa ini kebiasaan laki-laki pucat ini mengganggu ketenangan hidupnya?

Tangan kanan luhan terasa penuh setelah seseorang menggenggamnya, sehun tersenyum tipis. Tangan luhan dengan jari lentikya memang sangat cocok untuk tangannya yang besar.  
"jangan marah lu. Aku tidak suka merubah sesuatu yang sudah jadi kebiasaanku. Kau mengerti kan?"

"iya. Aku tau" luhan mengiyakan saja sebelum sehun dapat melihat wajah merahnya.

"nah . kau mau pesan apa?" Berdiri berdua di depan kasir. Menatap menu-menu yang tampilkan. Sesungguhnya tanpa melihat menupun luhan dan sehun sudah hapal dengan menu-menu di kedai bubble ini.

Sehun menyolek hidung bangir luhan tanpa melepaskan genggamannya . dia terkikik sendiri melihat wajah –aku tidak tahu harus memilih yang mana, semuanya aku suka- luhannya "hey. Mau apa lu"

"ikut kau saja lah. Aku pusing"

"memilih menu saja bingung, bagaimana kalau memilih antara aku dan pendamping hidupmu nanti"

'hah apa?' blank otak luhan seakan tidak bekerja setelah mendengar sehun berbicara seperti itu. Iya yakin wajahnya konyol sekali saat ini. Gila. Apa-apaan sehun ini.

"aku mau cappuccino dengan ekstra ice cream dan bubble, 2 porsi" sehun berbicara ke wanita pejaga kasir dengan wajah super datarnya dan dibalas tatapan canggung oleh penjaga kasir yang cantik

"aku mau Tanya padamu"

"Tanya saja"

Luhan membenarkan posisi duduknya , mereka berdua duduk di pojok , di meja nomer 17, nomor favorite sehun. Menatap sehun sebelum bertanya sesuatu yagn dari dulu mengganjal pikirannya .

"mengapa kau tidak suka mencoba untuk mengubah kebiasaanmu?"

"tidak suka dengan hal baru?"

Sehun terdiam , ia menyeringai tipis. Nah akhirnya luhannya yang manis menanyakan hal ini kepadanya. Sehun berfikir harus menjawab dengan jujur atau dengan kata-kata merayu nya.

Dingin-dingin begini juga sehun mudah sekali merayu luhan dengan kata-kata indahnya bak penyair negeri timur. Padahal saat bersama temannya pun sehun akan lebih memilih untuk selalu tutup mulut. Tapi kalau bersama luhan ia bahkan tidak menyukai keheningan sama sekali

"mau tau?"

Sehun melirik luhan yang menatapnya jengah, ia meyesap sedikit minumannya lalu menguyah bubble yang tertangkap sedotannya

Luhan memutar matanya "yah kalau tidak ingin tahu mengapa aku bertanya. Ish"

Sehun terkekeh "aku akan menjawabnya"

Luhan membuang muka. Sebal akan reaksi sehun yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan "sudah tidak butuh lagi"

"ah . serius" sang laki-laki pun mencoleh-colek dagu luhan sengaja

"aku tidak suka mencoba hal baru, lu. Itu akan merubah segalanya"

Luhan menatap sehun. Nah, mengapa wajah laki-laki itu tiba-tiba menjadi sangat serius seperti itu, tapi tatapan matanya berubah jadi teduh.

"coba kau fikir. Bagaimana jika besok aku tidak bersamamu lagi?"

Kepala luhan seperti tiba-tiba dipaksa untuk bekerja, meledak atas keterjutannya kalimat yang sehun barikan sebagai pertanyaan balik.

Bagaimana jika besok sehun tidak bersamanya lagi? Apa dirinya yakin masih bisa bernafas , bagaimana jika tangan yang tadi digunakan untuk menggenggam tangannya tiba-tiba hilang , bagaimana jika besok luhan melihat sehun kencan dengan wanita lain.

Bagaimana

Bagaimana

Bagaimana

Seketika bola matanya memanas, apa sehun sudah bosan dengannya?  
genggaman tangan pada gelas bubble melemas, apa sehun benar-benar akan meninggalkannya sendirian.

Cengkraman di ulu hati luhan menguat , seakan memaksa bola matanya mengeluarkan liquid bening, matanya yang berbinar seolah redup.

Cairan yang ditahannya sedari tadi seolah terjun bebas saat ia berasa pandangannya menggelap, tubuhnya terasa dilindungi dalam dekapan, tangannya yang lemas langsung meremas jas bagian depan yang sehun kenakan.

"sehun. Aku.. aku berjanji tidak akan bertanya hiks.. seperti itu lagi" Bicaranya tergagap karena remasan pada ulu hatinya masih menguat.

Rambuh caramel madunya di usap lembut oleh tangan sehun "tidak apa-apa luhan , jangan menangis sayang"

"sehun, aku.. aku."

"jangan pergi sehun"

"maafkan aku. Aku tidak pergi, aku disampingmu selama kau tak melepaskan genggamannya"

* * *

 _Neoneun nae chwihyangjeogyeok nae chwihyangjeogyeok_  
 _malhaji anhado neokkimi wa_  
 _meoributeo balkkeutkkaji da_  
 _Neoneun nae chwihyangjeogyeok nan neorul bomyeon_  
 _gajigo sipeoseo andari na_  
 _jagi jeonkkajido saenggagi na pow!_

 _(you're my type, you're my type_  
 _even if you don't say anything, I have a feeling_  
 _from your head to your toes , everything_  
 _you're my type , when I look at you_  
 _I want you so bad I go crazy_  
 _I think about you even right before I go to sleep pow!) –ikon, my type-_

"lagu siapa?"  
sehun menunduk tak melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada tiang bus di belakang tubuh luhan

"ikon" luhan menjawab singkat sambil melanjutkan nyanyiannya. Bibirnya yang mungil bergerak-gerak lucu seperti ikan yang dikeluarkan dari air

Sehun diam saja mengiyakan. Lagi pula ia juga tau ikon adalah boyband dari agency terkenal yang baru saja debut tapi benar benar membuat sehun geleng-geleng tak percaya dengan jumlah fans nya.

telinganya masih mendengar nyanyian berupa gumaman yang keluar dari mulut luhan. Jari tangannya usil menarik-narik bibir luhan yang sedang menyanyi. "apasih" luhan melotot.

"apa itu? Neoneun nae chwihyangjeogyeok? Wah jadi kau sedang mengutarakan hatimu, begitu?" pipi sehun naik beberapa centi mendengar candaannya yang usil begitu.  
badan luhan yang ada dipelukanya mendelik sesaat, pipinya sudah memerah tomat

"apasih. Hanya bernyanyi. Percaya dirimu tinggi sekali astaga"

"kan kukira begitu. Bukannya sekarang sedang jaman kalau wanita yang duluan mengutarakan perasaannya. Laki-laki hanya menerima"

Luhan mendelik lagi. Nah laki-laki ini pandai sekali berkilah. "prinsip hidupku tidak begitu"

Sehun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Jambul rambutnya bergoyang tampan. "aku tau itu luhan" . "begini ya sehun. aku berikan sesuatu darihatiku untuk kau pahami. Aku tidak akan memulai, aku menunggu laki-laki yang memulainya"

"kau fikir mereka mau memulainnya kalau kau saja masih menempel seperti ini kepadaku?" sehun mengetatkan pelukannya

Tadinya hanya memgang tiang agar tidak jatuh kalau-kalau saja pak supir yang baik didepan sana mengerem busnya dengan mendadak, tapi lama-kelamaan tubuh mungil luhan yang menyender di tiang depannya itu lebih menggoda untuk dipeluknya.

"aku tidak memintanya. Kau yang mau kan"

"kalau boleh jujur, aku juga mengetahui kalau tubuh munglku ini sebenarnya asset yang bagus untuk dipeluk oleh laki-laki tampan bertubuh kekar"

"maksudmu ahjussi ahjussi mesum yang suka nongkrong di club malam lu?"

Luhan mendongak , menyentil jidat lebar oh sehun "aku mengerti dengan pikiran gilamu, oh"

Bis yang semula berjalan cepat tiba-tiba mengerem mendadak, sehun rreflek memeluk luhan. Kepalanya melihat ke sekitar , ada gedung sekolah di depan matanya.  
tangan yang semula di pinggang luhan kini merapikan poni rambut luhan yang terlihat berantakan, menepuk pipi gadis manis yang syok dengan kejadian tadi

"pendaratanya kurang mulus"

Sehun menggenggam tangan luhan kemudian menariknya turun dari bus.

* * *

"sehun, ada yang mencarimu"

Sehun mendongak , melepaskan pandangan dari pekerjaan nya "siapa? Luhan?"

"bukan. Hoobae kita"

Sehun mendengus, nah ini pasti kandidat pelaku nomor satu yang membully luhannya. Berjalan angkuh dengan kesan wajah tegas dan dingin, sehun menyeringai tipis saat melihat tiga anak perempuan yang berdiri di depan intu kelasnya

Sehun bahkan bisa melihat dengan jelas bahwa kulit mereka baru saja dirombak habis habisan oleh dokter bedah plastik.

"sehun sunbae"

Perempuan yang di tengah maju selangkah , tangan nya memegang sebuah papper bag dan menjulurkannya kepada sehun dengan senyum manisnya "aku membelinya untuk sunbae. Aku harap sunbae suka"

Sehun mendengus melihat rona merah di pipi perempuan itu "tidak dan terimakasih" . baru saja badan tegapnya hendak berbalik , tapi sebuah tangan mengintruksikannya untuk menengok

Sehun melepaskaannya dengan lembut, pikirnya ia tidak boleh kasar kepada perempuan , walau hatinya dongkol dengan sikap adik kelas yang sudah menyentuk tangan milik luhannya

Tanpa berbalik sehun menghela nafasnya keras "apa lagi"

"galak sekali"

Tunggu, inikan suara milik luhan. Lantas sehun berbalik dan menunduk melihat tangan luhan yang menggenggam erat kemeja bagian samping, mata elangnya bertatapan dengan mata rusa luhan

"jadi kalian masih ingin disini sementara aku sudah menolak?"

Sungguh sehun jengah dengan tingkah genit adik kelasnya ini, sudah di tolak mentah-mentah masih saja

"kufikir sunbae pasti akan menerimanya. Bukannkah sunbae belum mempunyai pacar"

Nah. Apa ini sebuah pertanyaan retoris?

"kau tidak lihat siapa perempuan ini?" sehun merangkul luhan dengan senyuman lebarnya "aku miliknya"

Tatapan hoobae nya langsung melebar terkejut, wajah mengkilaunya pucat pasi. Apa-apaan , jadi senior tampan kebanggaan mereka sudah ada yang punya begitu? Padahal mereka mendengar gosip bahwa sehun dan luhan hanya bersahabat.

"sehun, kepalaku pusing"

Luhan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak lebar sehun sambil menguap. "kau mengantuk, bukan pusing" sehun mencibir

Luhan cemberut, kesal , kenapa lelaki ini tidak mengiyakan sajasih "aku serius pusing"

"oh oke. Kenapa?"

"aku bingung harus mengajak siapa untuk promnite besok"

Sehun menyatukan alisnya. Ia sudah mengira bahwa luhan akan pergi bersamanya seperti tahun lalu, tapi dugaannya salah "memang mengapa tidak denganku?"

Seperti orang terpentok sesuatu luhan langsung duduk tegap sambil memandang pria disebelahnya "kufikir kau tidak mau bersamaku" alisnya bertautan mendramatisir keadaan.

Saat itu juga sehun ingin membenturkan kepala jenius nya di tiang bus.

"Xiao lu, sehun sudah menjemput"

"iya ma, sebentar lagi"

Luhan sekali lagi mematut dirinya di cermin, bayangan tubuhnya yang mungil dan ramping terlihat disana dalam balutan drees putih gading dengan lengan pendek di padu heels 10cm , rambut emas bergelombang asli yang dikuncir setengah disisakan beberapa helai manis menjuntai di pinggirnya, poninya ia biarkan menutupi kening.

"luhan..!"

"Iya maaaa"

* * *

"wah anak eomma cantk sekali"

Li xian harus mengakui bahwa darah dagingnya itu sangat bersinar malam ini.  
matanya melirik sehun disampingnya yang tiba-tiba saja berubah kaku saat melihat luhan.

Oh , dia sunggu tau apa yang sedang terjadi antara sahabat kecil anaknya.

"jadi, siap berangkat nona lu?" Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban

"jangan pulang terlalu larut . sehun eomma titip luhan padamu ya" li xian tersenyum menepuk pundak sehun

"ya eommonim . luhan aman dengan ku"

Sehun melirik luhan , memberikan jarak untuk perempuan itu lewat , jalan di depannya terlebih dulu

"kami berangkat eomma"  
disusul debuuman pintu depan tubuh luhan dan sehun tampak tak terlihat.

Xx

"jadi , apa motivasimu berdandan seperti ini?"

Setelah sampai di sekolah sehun baru bertanya soal hal ini.  
padahal saat di mobil tadi keduanya terdiam dengan semburat merah di pipi masing-masing.

"tidak cantik ya?"  
luhan merundukkan kepalanya. Padahal tadi 3jam ia habiskan hanya untuk memilih baju . ya walaupun tidak sampai setengah jam ia memoles wajahnya tapi wajah nya tetap cantik secara alami.

Ia berdandan juga demi sehun, ia fikir sehun akan melihatnya sebagai wanita kalau ia berdandan seperti ini.

"jangan menunduk , nanti tersandung"  
sehun membelai pipi kiri luhan dengan tangan kanannya, tangannya yang satu lagi memeluk pinggang luhan.

Luhan mendongak tanpa menatap sehun "ah. Ya benar". Senyumannya bahkan terlihat sangat dipaksakan. Sehun tau , kalau tersenyum tulus , maka mata indah luhan akan membentuk sebuah eyesmile yang cantik

"luhaennnn."

'untung ada baekhyun' batin luhan.  
dengan gerakan cepatnya dia menghampiri sehun tanpa peduli bahwa sehun dengannya. Hatinya masih sakit. Perasaannya seketika menjadi buruk . Tau begitu ia tidak akan datang kesini.

Luhan segera menyeret tangan baekhyun , dirinya sedikit terburu buru untuk menjauhi sehun di belakangnya , sungguh luhan akan segera memesan minuman keras supaya perasaan sakit hatinya menghilang jika saja promnite sekolahannya tiba-tiba menjelma sebagai club malam.

Bukan berlebihan, luhan fikir sikapnya ini memang pantas . hanya sekali saja iya ingin sehun melihatnya sebagai wanita , hanya itu.

Tapi sampai kapan sehun akan mengerti dan memperlakukan luhan sebagai wanita yang ia cintai?

.Tbc

Haloooo

Hehe, salam kenal ya semua.  
aku sebenernya reader, tapi lama lama aku menjelma jadi penulis juga wkwk.  
ingin aja karyaku dikenal banyak orang .

Ahh, maaf banget ya, udah lama ga nulis. Typo dmana-mana, terus alur acak-acakan ga jelas, loncat sana sini .. Maafkan aku.

Jangan lupa review, siapa tau kalian masih minat buat baca ini. Hehehe.


End file.
